Domino
|species = Mutant (Homo superior) |gender = Female |age = |affiliation = X-Force |movie = Deadpool 2 |status = Deceased (original timeline) Alive (revised timeline) |actor = Zazie Beetz}} Domino (born Neena Thurman) [https://twitter.com/deadpoolmovie/status/979070104502722560 Official Deadpool Twitter account] is a mutant assassin with the ability to control probability in her favor. Biography Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past (Rogue Cut) There was a picture of her on the murals of mutants that had been killed during the Sentinel War. ''Deadpool 2 Domino was raised at the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation and when she left, Domino always knew that she would return one day. . |left]] Domino applied to join Deadpool's new team, X-Force. At first, Deadpool did not believe that her power – which she described as "being lucky" and justing being in the right place when she needed to – wasn't really a power but she was recruited to the team. Briefed on the mission to rescue the young mutant Russell Collins from a prison convoy and protect him from Cable, X-Force planned a parachute insertion. On the plane, Deadpool was warned about the high winds that would affect the drop but greenlit the mission anyway. During the drop, all of the members of X-Force were killed apart from Deadpool and Domino. Domino proceeded to board the prison transport and take control of it. Domino managed to keep Cable at bay until Deadpool arrived. Deadpool and Cable fought on the prison transport but their battle came to an end when Russell freed his new friend – Juggernaut. Juggernaut caused the prison transport to crash and escaped with Russell. Domino was able to land safely in a large inflatable panda on the forecourt of a car dealership. Domino joined forces with Deadpool and Cable to take on Juggernaut and try to stop Russell from killing the headmaster of the Essex House, an act that would start him on a road to darkness that would culminate in the deaths of Cable's family. While Cable and Deadpool fought Juggernaut, Domino took on several of the orphanage's staff while the building burned around her. Eventually, Juggernaut was defeated when Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio of the X-Men arrived. Deadpool managed to talk Russell down and avert the future that led to the deaths of Cable's family. Personality Domino comes across as over confident and cocky due to her powers making things always work out in her favor. While she is usually annoyed by Wade’s constant jokes and joking nature she seems to trust in him and follows his leadership for the most part. She also has a heroic and selfless side as she rescues the children from the very orphanage she was tormented at. Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Tychokinesis/Subconsious Probability Field''' - Domino has the mutant ability to subconsciously and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. Her powers can also be applied to non-kinetic improbable events, such as guessing an encrypted vault code on her first try. Her abilities also stem from her own actions, and as a byproduct, Domino’s abilities give her enhanced reflexes, senses, and physical mobility. However, Domino’s field affects only her probability field, and can only grant good effects on herself. |-|Abilities= *'Expert Martial Artist' - Domino is an exceptional martial artist able to subdue many foes. *'Master Markswoman' Relationships Original Timeline= Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers |-|Revised Timeline= Friends *Firefist - Friend, Attempted Rescuee, Former Attempted Killer, and Former Enemy *Dopinder - Ally *Weasel - Ally *X-Men - Allies **Colossus **Negasonic Teenage Warhead **Yukio *X-Force **Bedlam † - Former Teammate **Cable - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy **Deadpool - Teammate and Best Friend **Peter - Former Teammate **Shatterstar † - Former Teammate **Vanisher † - Former Teammate **Zeitgeist † - Former Teammate |-|Enemies= *Juggernaut - Enemy *The Headmaster † - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Domino's discoloration around her left eye was a black tattoo, but the film version appears to have it as a result of the skin condition vitiligo. The rest of her skin was pure white in the comics. * , , , , , , , , , , and were being considered and screen tested for the role of Domino before the role went to Zazie Beetz. *She didn't finish college. *During one of Deadpool's fourth wall breaks he further mocks Domino's probability manipulation by attributing the creation of such a contrived power to Rob Liefeld, Deadpool's co-creator. Deadpool is partly wrong in his statement because both Stan Lee, Chris Claremont and Ann Nocenti, all of whom being prolific X-Men writers, had previously given probability manipulation for their own respective creations, namely Scarlet Witch, Roulette and Longshot. References External links * * pl:Domino Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:X-Force (film) Characters Category:Mutants Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:African-American Category:X-Force members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline